Cougar
by 21angle
Summary: He was bored. He wanted a lay. She was hot, available and willing. Why wouldn't he induldge?


_**Cougar**_

He smirked at her quivering body as he continued to kiss down her semi-naked body. He kissed down her naked collar bone ignoring her pleading breasts and headed straight to her core. His eyes met hers from his position and he gave her a panty dropping grin; which is quite amusing considering what he did next. He used his pearly white teeth that he used to flaunt kilowatt smiles, to drag her lacy black panties down her tan legs.

She moaned slightly at the sensual little move; she loved how sexy he was and the amazingly hot way he looked her up and down- eye ravishing her body. Her gently parted her legs and threw them across his shoulders. He smirked smugly once more before parting her lower lips with a finger and taking a tentative swipe of her heat with the firm tip of his tongue. She called out his name in ecstasy feeling his hot tongue swarm over her southern regions. He lifted a hand to gently massage her breast as he kissed and licked her wet center, carefully avoiding the bundle of nerves that would send her into oblivion. He then slowly entered a finger from his left hand into her tight opening. She cried out at the pleasure that suddenly erupted her body.

Once he had worked her to her climax he quickly raised her on all fours ignoring her demands of wanting instant release. "Oh hush would you; you'll come so much better this way." He laughed snarky in her ear. Before she cold comment again he slammed into her with his rock hard length which had her shouting his name in pleasure. "Unnghhhh!" she groaned out thrusting her hips back to meet his. He smirked at that; he was good at a lot of things but reading a woman's needs was one of his best. And pleasuring them and fulfilling those needs was his top best qualities.

He snaked a hand up her back and gripped her shoulders in a bruising grip along with her slim but curvy womanly right hip. "Get ready for the fuck of your life darling," He whispered heatedly in her ear as he left little nips below the shell of her ear making her mewl in delight.

He then began to thrust into her roughly, his eyes closing in pleasure out what an amazing feeling her tight heat gave him. She tried to sit up obviously to change positions but he quickly forced her back down and slapped her ass, he bit her right shoulder with blunt human teeth letting her know was in control. She cried out as she slammed her hips trying to meet his almost un-human thrusts. He gathered up her loose curls into a fist and lightly tugged back her head so her back was against his chest as he pounded deliciously into her. "You feel fucking amazing sweetheart." He cooed.

Her moans began to rapidly increase as he picked up the pace slightly, "You like when I fuck you, don't you whore?" He smirked against her backside. She called out as his rough language sent a wave of lust straight to her core; she could feel her belly tightening from her upcoming orgasm. "You ready to come dirty girl?" He groaned in her ear feeling his shaft tighten.

"Mmm, please!" She moaned out as she could feel it coming closer, she could practically taste it on the tip of her tongue. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Ughhh, Fuuuck!" She moaned as he picked up the pace of his thrusts and brought her to orgasm. He chuckled behind her as he had barely even begun and she'd already come. He knew with what he had planned she'd be coming all night long. He quickly pulled out of her and quickly brought his hand down on her tan bottom when she began to complain. A lout SMACK rang in the room quickly followed by a sexy moan that relished in the rough hit.

He quickly turned her to face him so he stood at the edge of the bed and she sat on kneeling on the bed her face level with his rippling wash board abs that had all the girls lucky enough to crawl into his bed drooling. She quickly gathered what he wanted to her to do and slid down until she laid on her stomach, propped up on her elbows she was now given easy access to his aching member which stood to attention right in front of her eyes as she stared down at his lustfully.

She took a firm grip on him and took a swipe at the leaking head with the tip of her tongue causing him to shudder. She kept her gaze locked with his as she took the head into her mouth and sucked…hard. He bit his bottom lip in effort to keep his moan from coming out. His current lover on the other hand not satisfied with his silent act looked at him with her eyes in tiny slits before engulfing almost his entire length in the hot wet cavern of her mouth. This time he was unable to keep soundless as the pleasure took over his entire body. He threaded his fingers in her brown ruffled curls in a tight fist and guided her up and down his shaft slowly. The vampire's eyes almost popped out of his head when the little minx began to do the unthinkable and start moaning low in her throat. He growled and used the hand that wasn't busy fisting her locks to smack her ass harder than before causing her to cry out against his length.

She used her hand to get him off as she couldn't quite get him all into her mouth but he had to admit she was pretty damn close. He moaned louder as she pumped, sucked and deep throated him- this is what heaven felt like.

She pulled back and inhaled a large breath while her hand continued to pump her quickly, once she'd gotten a bit more oxygen back into her lungs she lowered her head once more and took a swipe at his head with the firm tip of her tongue.

He looked down at her shocked when she began to use her tongue to trace all of the veins on his rigid cock. He'd had amazing head in his 170 years but half of them couldn't compare to this experienced woman.

She smirked at him and before he could ask her why she looked as if she knew something he didn't she held his cock up straight and started tracing the V on his member. He gasped than groaned loudly as she flattened her tongue against it and swiped it against it over and over- this part was super sensitive so it was beyond pleasurable for him to feel. Nonstop curse words and dirty phrases flowed from his lips as she sucked him like a cock sucking goddess. She pulled back and located the tiny hole at the top of his length and used the firm tip of her tongue to lave at it slowly while her free hand cradled and rolled his ball sac between her fingers.

He tangled both his hands in her messy hair as she did amazing things to his cock-he hadn't had a blow job this good in a while. He usually went for hot young sorority girls with perky tits and medium asses. Bad thing about it was although they were eager and supple; they didn't know shit about good sex. Difference was he'd gone for an older woman in hope for some experience and trust she didn't disappoint.

The vamp could tell he was close and warned her of it but she simply just waved him off and continued to treat his dick as if it were a treasure. She pulled away from him and kissed all around his thighs sensually before kissing up to his hip bones, up his mouth watering abs; she sucked and nipped around his pectorals and swiped her tongue around his nipple as he moaned with his head thrown back in ecstasy.

She went back to her previous position her stomach before cupping her large breasts and sliding his length in between the delicious cleavage. His moaned at the erotic picture of his hard length descending in between her creamy breasts slowly and sensually; he was so close he just needed something to get him there.

As if reading his mind she took his head into her mouth and began bobbing her head quickly while massaging his ball sac, and flicking her tongue. The vampire roared in release as he finally began to orgasm, hot long wet spurts of his semen going down her throat. She moaned at the yummy taste and took down all his cum willingly, never missing a drop.

Once he recovered he laid down comfortably on the be before situating her on top of him, quickly getting the message she grasped his member in her hand and lined it up to her wet heat. She locked her gaze on his piercing blue eyes as she slowly slid her core on his semi hard length. He slid deep inside her and touched hot spots in her that made her eyes roll into the back of her head.

She needed no guidance or instruction and instantly braced her hands on his firm chest and began to slowly rise up and down on his length, slowly building a pace. Once she'd gotten into the swing of things she began to bounce quickly over and over on his quivering cock. Her leg muscles strained as she worked to achieve them both their desired releases. "Fuck…ride me like the dirty slut you are." He called out causing her to moan.

She swiveled her hips sensually causing his to rub against her G-spot perfectly, her back arched at the feeling as she yelled out his name. He had a firm grip on her hips as he guided her up and down quickly. She rises up his shaft and slams back down- she just can't get enough. He's so big and long that he reaches places inside of her that haven't ever been touched. They're both close again and they know it so they work faster to get to nirvana.

"Your…so…fucking…amazing baby" He said running a hand up to tweak her swollen nipples pinching each them in between each word as he sends quick thrust up into her to punctuate each word. She rolls her head in a circular motion, swinging her head around like a porn star while she rides him- she knows she's turning him on with her knowledge of sex.

He quickly switches their positions and begins to ruthlessly pound into her dripping cunt with no mercy. He grips her neck, not enough to hurt her but to shape some form of dominance over her as he fucks her into the mattress. "Urggg….uggh!" She moans incoherent words and sentences as pleasure crawls up her spine.

"Oh... .me!" She called out shifting her hips down to meet his thrusts in between pauses.

"As you wish darling," He cooed with a smirk as he began to fuck her with a fraction of his vampire speed. "Fuck!... Yes!... Mmm just like that! Fuck me!"

Pound. Swivel. Fuck. Thrust. Slam. In. Out. Fuck. Pound. Swivel. Slap in the face. Squeeze in the throat. Smack in the ass. Fuck Me.

"Oh! Yes…I'm coming!" She called out as she finally reached her well awaited and deserved release. It doesn't take the male long before he's right there with her,

Her inner walls are clenching and unclenching around his girth, she's coming like a bursting damn. He's shooting hot loads of cum deep inside of her. Their juices are coming together to create one large result of their fuck fest.

Their toes are curling. Their panting, trying to catch the breath. Their throats are sore from their incoherent screams, moans and groans.

Then it's over and he falls next to her trying to gain to ability to speak again.

"That my lover was the best I've had in a long time." Kelly Donovan smirked weakly turning her head to look at him.

"Have to agree with you there, so round 2?" Damon Salvatore quipped. He groaned loudly into the night as she quickly enveloped his cock back into her sensitive pussy.

'Forget sorority girls, cougars are _clearly_ the way to go.' He thought with a smirk as he began to thrust up into her.

* * *

**Please Review and look forward to MANY new one-shots that have never been done before in TVD history. Thank you!**


End file.
